owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Hyakuya
, birth name , was one of the orphans from the Hyakuya Orphanage. She appears in both Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen and Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign. Appearance Akane was a little girl with a petite stature. She had long dark brown hair over her left shoulder. This was tied in a braid and secured with a red hairband. She has light brown eyes. As livestock, she wore a dark choker with a tag and a sleeveless one piece dress with a hood. The dress had a design on the eyelet and has black linings. She wore dark wrist bands on her both hands, and like the rest of the children, Akane did not wear any footwear. Anime: In the anime she is seen wearing slip-on shoes. Post-Mortem Ferid keeps Akane's head in a clear container full of liquid in order to show it off to Yu and Mika. Personality Even though she was abandoned by her parents at an early age and being held captive by the vampires, Akane still managed to smile and maintain a cheerful disposition. Being the eldest in their group, she did the motherly duties for them, such as preparing food and settling the matter on who would like a birthday by declaring that today was all their birthdays. Akane was empathetic, asking if Yu wanted to talk about what was troubling him. She was also inquisitive, being the one to join Yu and Mika when they were awake discussing their plan. She had a crush on Mikaela Hyakuya. History At some point of her life, her parents abandoned her at the Hyakuya Orphanage which was run by the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, a religious organization infamous for cruel experimentation on orphans. Since she was one year younger than Mika, she acted as his second-in-command. Story Events of 2012 Akane raced Mika and the other orphans to the park, where they encounter Guren Ichinose and Shinoa Hīragi. When Mika recognized him, she asked what was wrong, and he identified Guren a the person Mr. Saito called a pervert. When Mika asked Shinoa if she was alright, Shinoa said Guren said all sorts of dirty things to her and was about to abduct her. Mika protected Shinoa and was about the call the police on Guren, but Guren quickly left. Later, Mika sends Akane to investigate if Miyuki Yamada, who is actually Mahiru Hīragi, is a nice person since she is adopting Junji Haiyama, a four-year-old boy at their orphanage. The two girls talk about saury and then romance. Since Mahiru's face lights up while thinking about Guren, Akane decides she must be a nice person. After Mika calms Junji down, he instructs Mahiru about some of his behaviors, and Mahiru leaves with Junji. Events of 2016 Shortly after Yūichirō's arrival at the orphanage, the director suddenly began to bleed from her nose and mouth and collapsed to the ground. The adults perished, Third Progenitor Krul Tepes led the vampire invasion on Tokyo. For the next four years, the orphans survived as livestock for the vampires in the vampire capital of Sanguinem, which is located under Kyoto. Prologue Akane approached Yu and asks him why he left Mika. With the young boy lashing out an angry response, she inquires on what Yu is upset about. As Yu told her to stay away, she reminded him that they are part of the same family, and it had been four years since the vampires brought them to their world. She then invites Yu to go, and tells him that everyone is waiting for him to have dinner. She later cooked food for everyone, telling Yu that they should thank Mika for the ingredients, and stated that she would do her best to make use of the ingredients, as they hardly got to eat such treats. After dinner, she later woke up when Yu and Mika were talking about their plan, and was told by Mika to wake up the others. Akane, along with Yu and Mika and the other orphans made their way to the entrance gate; however Ferid Bathory appears and reveals it was a cruel trap set for them. Ferid proceeds to slaughter the orphans including Akane by slashing her with his own hands when she was running towards the exit. Yu, the only one who managed get away, swore that he would avenge his family. Events of 2020 Post-Nagoya Arc Ferid Bathory hunts down Mika and Yu. When they agree to surrender, he pulls out Akane's head from the trunk of his fancy western car and tells Yu to say that to her face. Once Yu's demon side takes control, he tosses her head to Yoichi Saotome. After subduing Yu, he tells Mika that he has come to show them how to return Akane to life. He says the name of this experiment is the Seraph of the End. Relationships Gallery Quotes ''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 2 *"You’re on! You’ll never beat me, Mika!"— ''Chapter 2, Page 219 Book 5 *"Ahh, I like saury, too. It’s really tasty, isn’t it! …But I don’t like to eat the guts. They’re too bitter."— To Miyuki Yamada (Mahiru Hiragi), Chapter 2 *"Are you a nice lady?" the girl asked point-blank.— To Mahiru, Chapter 2 *"You look nice, but you also look a little sad."— To Mahiru, Chapter 2 Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign *"After all, we're all part of the same family."— Akane to Yū in their home in Sanguinem, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy", page 17 *"I have no choice then, I officially declare today everyone's birthday." — Announcing to the other orphans when they all share they would like a birthday, Episode 1, "The World of Blood Legacy" Trivia *Akane, in Kanji 「茜」 means "brilliant red." *Hyakuya 「百夜」 means "hundred nights." *Akane's hairstyle is put in the kind called the "hairstyle of death" in anime. Those with this hairstyle usually die early on or in the backstory. *In the Catastrophe light novels, Mahiru learns that Akane has a crush on Mikaela. *If she were alive, she would have the same age as Shinoa. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights